


you and me from the night before

by slidetacklefc



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slidetacklefc/pseuds/slidetacklefc
Summary: It's the morning after a New Year's party, and Emily is so in love it hurts.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	you and me from the night before

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2020! i listened to taylor swift's _new year's day_ this morning and started thinking about the morning after a party and this fic was born.

There’s glitter on the floor.

It’s the first thing Emily sees when she wakes up: the specks, glinting in the sunlight, scattered across the floorboards. Trapped _in_ the floorboards. Probably for the rest of eternity, if her past experience with glitter is anything to go by.

“Linds,” she says, stretching her legs out on the couch. Lindsey’s at the other end, their legs tangled together, and if she reaches far enough she can poke her toes into Lindsey’s upper thigh. There’s a bruise there that looks strangely thumb shaped, and Emily knows it’s her doing. She pokes it lightly with her big toe, trying to get some kind of reaction.

Lindsey doesn’t move. Her face is pressed into the couch cushion, arm slung over a pillow, shoulder turned in a way that cannot be comfortable. Her hair is sticking up at odd angles, strands falling out of her messy bun, which has never looked messier.

The fact that Lindsey is still asleep is a testament to how hard they partied last night. In all the time she’s known her, Emily can count on one hand the number of times Lindsey has slept until eleven am. But it’s a new year, which means there’s a first time for everything new.

It’s New Year’s Day, and they had a party last night. 

It was Lindsey’s idea, born of a discussion two weeks ago about how since they started dating earlier that summer they were isolating themselves too much. It was late at night, both of them lying in bed, and Emily had one thing in mind. But Lindsey was intent on talking.

“I just like spending time with you,” Emily said, running her hand up Lindsey’s side, fingers traveling across her stomach and under her hoodie. “Is that so bad?”

“No,” Lindsey said, smiling. “But we used to see more people. We used to do things outside of this apartment.”

“Yeah, but there’s stuff to do in this apartment too,” Emily said, her hand traveling up Lindsey’s stomach. “I like to do that stuff more.”

Lindsey rolled her eyes, but she leaned into the touch anyway, arching her back as Emily pushed the sweatshirt up. “Yeah, I like that stuff too. But we used to hang out with our friends. Remember when we used to have Caitlin and Ellie over all the time?”

“You mean back when you were calling this _ our _apartment when you didn’t even live here?” She motioned for Lindsey to sit up so she could lift the hoodie over her head.

Lindsey blushed. “You know we were basically living together at that point anyway.”

“How many nights did you pretend you didn’t want to walk across the parking lot to go back to your own place, when you really just wanted to stay over?”

Lindsey flushed even pinker, if such a thing was possible. “It was cold out! And you have a very comfortable bed.”

“It’s a two hundred foot walk, if that.” Emily said, pushing herself down the bed to get to where she really wanted to be. She settled herself in between Lindsey’s thighs and looked up at her. “Anyway, do you want us to keep talking about how long it took us to actually get our shit together, or do you want me to go down on you?”

Lindsey groaned as Emily brought her lips to Lindsey’s inner thigh. “Can we have a party? Please?”

Emily pulled her lips away, and Lindsey lifted her hips, trying to get her to go back to what she was doing before. Emily shook her head.

“Why not?”

“I’m not shaking my head about the party. I’m shaking my head about how frustrating you are.”

“You love my frustrating,” Lindsey argued.

“I love your everything, but that’s not the point,” Emily said. “For real though, can I go down on you or should I go start my laundry?”

“A New Year’s party,” Lindsey begged. “It’ll be fun. We’ll have people over and everyone will be gone by two am and we can have as much sex as you want afterwards.”

“Deal.”

Everyone was not gone by two am, Emily remembers now, thinking about how Caitlin and Ellie were doing body shots in the living room to a willing crowd at four in the morning. She can also remember dancing with Lindsey, grinding up against her in a way that was definitely not appropriate for anyone to see. That’s definitely more than a little embarrassing.

So the living room had been host to a whole bunch of activities last night, the same living room where she’s now trying to will a minuscule amount of energy back into her body. Every muscle in her body hurts from falling asleep on the couch. She’s also now remembering that she didn’t get the sex she was promised, way too tired to do anything but fall asleep on the couch the minute the last guest left.

“I am way too old for this,” Emily says to herself, looking around at the mess from last night. There are cups everywhere. There are Instax polaroids scattered on the coffee table. The counter is covered in beer bottles. She wrinkles her nose at the weird smell. 

“Too old for what?” Lindsey mumbles, rolling over onto her stomach. Emily can’t see her face now, but she can see the way her soccer shorts have ridden up, exposing her upper thigh. If she was more alive, Emily might consider doing something about it. Emily might feel like death, but she’s only human, and she has a beautiful girlfriend. 

“Parties. Why are you wearing your national team shorts?” The last she remembers, Lindsey had been in a sparkly dress, short and tight and showing off her toned thighs. Emily is still in the jeans she wore at the party, the waistband digging uncomfortably into her stomach.

Lindsey’s voice is muffled in the pillow. “Don’t know. Too loud.”

Emily wants to respond, but then her stomach starts rumbling.

“I’m gonna go get breakfast,” she says, her head pounding as she sits up. “Well, I guess it’ll be brunch by the time I’m back. I’ll get burritos and coffee and I’ll be back.”

“Love you,” Lindsey mumbles, and Emily wants to say something as she stands up, but she can tell Lindsey is asleep already.

: : :

When she gets back, Lindsey has showered and is sitting on the couch. Her wet hair is hanging over one shoulder, dripping onto Emily’s UVA soccer hoodie. She looks exhausted, but beautiful, and Emily can’t quite believe she’s _hers_.

Lindsey has carved a bit of space on the coffee table for their food, and when Emily hands Lindsey an iced coffee, made just how she likes it, Lindsey smiles wide and kisses her, probably just because she can. They’re quiet as they eat, and it makes Emily wonder if Lindsey feels as garbage as Emily herself feels. Probably not, since Lindsey has had a shower and actually looks vaguely presentable. Despite the garbage-ness, Emily feels content; this is the best possible way she could start her year.

Talking is marginally easier once they’ve eaten. 

“That was a fun party,” Lindsey says.

“Yeah, it was. You were right, Linds.”

“Wait, say that again. I need to get it on video,” Lindsey says, pretending to look for her phone. From across the coffee table, Emily swats at her shoulder. “No, I’m serious, that might be the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Emily just laughs, and then Lindsey laughs, and Emily’s heart goes _thump_ in her chest.

“What do you want out of this year?” Lindsey asks, deadly serious. “Not like, your goals or whatever. But a year from now, what do you want to look back and think about?”

“I want us to win. I want to win an Olympic gold medal, and I want the Thorns to win the championship, and I want to do it with you.”

Lindsey’s grin is wide. “Me too.”

“A year from now I want us to be in this apartment, maybe with a few less beer bottles, saying that we won and we did it and I want us to be even more in love than we are right now,” Emily adds, and she probably should’ve expected the awed look that crosses Lindsey’s face, but she didn’t, and that’s what makes it even sweeter.

Lindsey scrambles to her feet and rounds the coffee table. She drops to her knees and kisses Emily like she just can’t hold it in anymore. Emily gasps into her mouth, a little shocked, and as she tries to catch her balance she falls backward. Lindsey follows her body, straddling Emily as she falls back, and presses her into the soft rug.

When Lindsey nudges Emily’s chin to the side so she can kiss her neck, Emily catches sight of more glitter on the floor.

They should probably try to extend the lease until 2022 if they’re gonna get it all out.

: : :

When they clean up the bottles from the party, Emily catches Lindsey’s eye and Lindsey grins, and Emily knows it’s going to be a good year.


End file.
